


shut up I love you

by transzoemurphy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Chocolate, Cramps, Dysphoria, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, LIKE A LOT…, M/M, Period Cramps, Periods, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael Mell, Trans Rich Goranski, help me, i love… them., spring awakening references, weirdly specific shampoo choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzoemurphy/pseuds/transzoemurphy
Summary: rich has really bad cramps and his boyfriend michael is there to comfort him





	shut up I love you

**Author's Note:**

> THEY are IDIOTS

**mikey:** bb i can hear ur music from out here. u ok

 **wich gowanthki:** im grest thanks

 **mikey:** you’ve, youve been listening to ONLY adele for two hours? u locked me out of ur room to . listen to adele. idk if this is some kink of urs that we havent discussed but yk. i worry abt u

 **mikey:** me - my moms arent home ;) you - *locks himself in his room and listens to adele*

 **wich gowanthki:** im fine just kinda a mess

 **wich gowanthki:** my door isnt even locked?

 **mikey:** ya it is???

 

Rich heard the distinct sound of someone wiggling a doorknob over the sound of his music and admitted defeat.

 

 **wich gowanthki:** ok maybe i did lock it

 **wich gowanthki:** dont u have the key

 **mikey:** the key is in a glass of milk on the countertop?????

 **wich gowanthki:** RIGHT I FORGOT ABT THAT

 **mikey:** will u Pls let me in

 **wich gowanthki:** dont wanna stand up

 **mikey:** not even me. ur Very Own Boyfriend

 **wich gowanthki:** good luck babe

 **mikey:** uh i can bring u chocolate

 **wich gowanthki:** i turned ur twitter notifs on for u pls bring it to me i will.. i will door

 **mikey:** i got u b

 

Rich pried himself out of bed, dragging three of his blankets along with him to open the door before collapsing right back on his bed, clicking down the music and returning to his previous position, namely, that of a fetus curled up in its parent’s womb. Only his face stuck out, and one hand so he could scroll Twitter and find out what dumb shit J. K. Rowling had done this week.

Michael stepped in, clad in grey sweatpants and one of Rich’s tank tops.

“You okay?” Michael asked.

“Do I _look_ okay?”

“It was a conversation opener.”

“Gotcha. Yeah, no, a few minutes ago I rolled onto my stomach and dead-ass thought I was gonna puke, so. No, not really okay at all.”

“I’m sorry.” Michael handed him a king-size Hershey bar before digging into the pockets of his sweatpants to find a “family size” bag of _Reeces Piece_ s. Rich didn’t know how it had fit in the pockets and didn’t bother wondering.

“I love you,” Rich mumbled. He moved away from the edge of the bed to make room for Michael.

Michael curled up next to him, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “I love you too.”

He grimaced as another round of cramps hit. “I don’t like this very fucking much.”

“I’m sorry.” Michael took one of Rich’s hands in his own.

“I’m going to tear out my insides and quilt them into a rug.”

Michael barely blinked. “That sounds unsanitary.”

“Yeah.” He closed his eyes at even more pain. “Y’know? My body’s doing this because I didn’t get any dick, and honestly? I respect that. Me too.”

Michael snorted. “Not all of us can have dicks, Goranski. And I know for a fact you had plenty of sex this month.”

“Don’t even _joke_ about it, oh my god, all my body’s been saying for the past week is ‘I really wish we were getting fucked right now.’ Which, like, bitch me too, but…” He shrugged.

“It’s lucky for you because there’s literally a 100% chance that at any point I’m down to fuck.”

“That’s fair,” Rich said. “Fuck that hurts a lot, uh, I most certainly _have_ noticed your raging sex drive.”

“Yeah, well, I sure hope you’ve realised what it means when you’re sh-”

“SHUT UP.”

“And you’ve-”

“MICHAEL MELL, DO _NOT_ YOU DARE.”

“You’re-”

“I’LL KILL YOU.”

Michael broke into laughter. “I’ll give you mercy this once.”

Rich smiled at his boyfriend before sighing. “I feel bloated and also gross.”

“Your feelings are wrong and also you're a coward,” Michael said, pulling the blankets back. Rich hissed at him.

“Shut up, gimme a second,” Michael grumbled, pushing the red hoodie Rich had stolen up to the hem of his binder and placing a kiss on his stomach before pulling the blankets back up. “My boy, my pretty boy, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Rich smiled, cupping Michael's face with one hand and taking a bite of his chocolate with the other. “You're the best.”

“I know,” Michael winked.

Rich giggled — flat out giggled, like a child. “But really, I love you and appreciate you so much and you make me so happy and I…”

“Just say you want me to do your algebra 2 homework and leave, Rich.”

“…Will you do my algebra 2 homework?”

“Abso-fuckin-lutely. Not. But I’ll help you.”

Rich groaned. “I don’t _want_ to do it.”

“Suck it up, buttercup. What’s the homework for tomorrow?”

“‘Eighty lines of Virgil, sixteen equations, a paper on the Hapsburgs-’”

“Shut up, I cry every time I think about Spring Awakening. Seriously, what’s the homework?”

“Twenty-five problems of multiplying and simplifying radicals,” Rich grumbled. He stretched up out of his blanket cocoon to plant kisses on Michael’s neck.

“Yeah, homework comes later,” Michael said, pulling Rich closer to him.

Rich smirked up at him. “‘Come, cream away the bliss… Travel the world within my lips…’”

“Shut up,” Michael smiled softly, kissing him. “I love you, shut up.”

“Never,” Rich responded. He ran his fingers through Michael’s hair. “Your hair’s soft.”

“Yeah, I washed it.”

“Without me?” Rich winked.

“Shut up,” Michael said again, kissing Rich’s forehead. “I got the apple-cinnamon shampoo that you love, by the way.”

“God, I fucking love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i sometimes do things that aren’t projecting my problems onto fictional characters. i swear i have other coping mechanisms. this is just most of them. find me on tunglr.hell @dont-the-tears-just-pour or on twitter @its_from_japan


End file.
